


The Witches Of Beacon Woods

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camping, Fraternities & Sororities, Ghost Hunters, Hazing, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Urban Legends, sblegends, sterekbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Stiles is convinced that this is going to be how he diesScott has forced him to accompany him along on a "ghost hunt" in the "haunted woods" with his "frat bros", and Stilesknowsthat it's a set up, but it's better to go with Scott to protect him than leave him to the evil frat... right? Besides, the spirits of the Hale family don't really haunt these woods... do they?





	The Witches Of Beacon Woods

**Author's Note:**

> For Sterek Bingo "Urban Legends" <3

"Absolutely not,"

Scott looked nothing short of _devastated_

"But... why not?"

"You know exactly why not,"

"But it would be great for your YouTube channel!"

"Not worth risking my life,"

"Stiles.... please?"

"No way, you can't do that and expect me to give in every single time you want something!"

"Do what?" Scott frowned innocently

"That, look at me with those big ol' puppy eyes and go _'Stiles, please'_ ,"

"That's not what I was doing,"

"Is so,"

Scott pouted more- if that was even possible

"Stiles, please? It would be a big favor to me-"

"Scott, I feel like all I _do_ these days is fucking big favors-"

"-I REALLY want to get into this fraternity!"

"But WHY though? It's filled with fuckboys like Theo Raeken and Jackson Whittemore!"

"Theo isn't a .. a fuckboy... he's nice..."

Sometimes Stiles felt as though he was talking to a wall

"Ok, you know what? I'm not even-"

"Come on Stiles, they said I had to bring a freind!"

"And does anybody _else_ have to follow this rediculous rule?"

"Well... no, but they all passed the last initiation too, I couldn't because of my asthma..."

Stiles narrowed his eyes and wrinkled his nose

"Seriously?"

"I'm just being honest,"

"Scott, you are asking me to go out into the woods, at night, with a bunch of people who hate me and no protection, even for you, that's a pretty _enormous_ favor, wouldn't you think?"

To his credit, Scott apparently didn't seem to have much of a problem with it

"... Stiles, look... I know I've really been neglecting you, and our relationship, lately, but... what if I promise to spend all of next weekend with you? Just the two of us, we can have a Star Trek marathon-"

"Star _Wars_ , Scott, Star _Wars_ ,"

".. Right, ok, Star Wars, and we'll eat pizza and sleep over, it'll be just like old times,"

That was...

That was tempting

Stiles didn't want to admit it, but he had missed Scott terribly ever since he started college, their time together- what little they had- always seemed to be... marred... by bullshit like this fraternity and the opportunity to have his freind back and all to himself again was beyond merely interesting- it was all Stiles had wanted for _months_

".... Alright, but I SWEAR, the first- the very FIRST- sign of danger and I'm _out_ of there Scott,"

"That's only fair,"

 

~+~

 

For the record, Stiles was _not_ happy about this, not in the least

He was pretty pissed about it actually

He had, as he stated before, never wanted to be in so much as the same _city_ as these fucking morons, not to mention the same camp grounds, and certainly not to mention the same _car_

But there was nothing he could do now

A promise was a promise and, much like a wish being granted by a genie, you can't take back a promise

(Well technically you could take back a wish but that involved alot of headaches that he didn't want to get into right now)

"So why are we going to these woods again?"

Atleast Scott wasn't the only frat pledge on this insane suicide mission

The total list of morons included Scott and himself, plus Isaac Lahey and Vernon Boyd- other pledges- and The Three Gods Of Chaos, Jackson Whittemore, Danny Mehalani, and Theo Raeken, all in the year above the pledges, having taken the hazing "duty" from the seniors, evidently

In complete fairness, Danny really wasn't that bad on his own

Sure he was a bit of an asshole but he was essentially harmless

It was mostly when he and Jackson were in the same... you know, _hemisphere_ , that he became more of a jackass

Whittemore and Raeken, on the other hand, were just assholes through and through, 100% of the time, without any breaks or holidays

Jackson was the classic DudeBro in every sense of the word, and he made no attempts to hide it

In fact, he seemed to veiw it as some sickening source of _pride_ , wich was the exact opposite of refreshing

Theo, on the other hand, acted more like the Sensitive Jock on the outside- athletic and popular but "sensitive" and a member of the Modern Poets Society- but on the inside.... he was a sadistic, psychopathic maniac

Sure, _for now_ Stiles' only proof of that was a few strange comments and consistant amusement at Stiles' expense, but he was _sure_ there was more to it than that, he could feel it in his _bones_

Not that Scott ever believed him, but Stiles knew that one day, his "healthy skepticism" of Theo Raeken would prove to be the right course of action

"Haven't you heard, Lahey? The woods are _haunted_ , we're going to catch real live evidence of ghosts,"

"Technically, wouldn't it be real _dead_ evidence of ghosts?" Boyd pointed out helpfully

"Shut up," Jackson snipped irritably

"Why the interest in ghost hunting all of a sudden Whittemore? Isn't that more my area of expertise?"

"Well I'm glad you asked Stilinski, see, if we catch real evidence of ghosts, we'll all be famous, we'll go down in history, not only is it a good test for the pledges to spend the night in a haunted forest, but it'll be good for _us_ to launch our careers,"

"And your career has to do with ghost catching?" Stiles asked skeptically

" _No_ , but who _wouldn't_ hire the guys who finally caught evidence of ghosts? And besides, we'll be famous for life, obviously they'll want to check in on us in a few years to see what we're up to, I plan to have a career in fashion so the fame will help,"

If Stiles could have rolled his eyes _all_ the way into the back of his head, he absolutely would have

"So all we have to do is spend the entire night in the forest and we'll be in?" Scott asked innocently

"Well more or less, you have to spend the entire trip there until we say it's time to go home, crap out early and you're out of the frat,"

Stiles was _so_ immensely glad that he had rejected the idea of college and become a paranormal investigator instead

It might not pay well but it was sure as hell better than this garbage

"Ok, but you aren't going to pull some bullshit loophole on us, like we don't get in if there's no proof or ghosts or anything, right?"

"Ofcourse not, we wouldn't do anything that twisted to you guys," Theo said with seriousness and what sounded vaguely like compassion and honesty

Stiles wasn't buying it

In fact, he was pretty much ready to carry Scott out of here a sobbing mess after being rejected by these frat-neanderthals, but he wasn't going to actually say that

Not yet, anyway

"So, fill in the guy who wasn't born here, why are these woods supposedly haunted?"

"Oh, you weren't born here Isaac? Me neither! I guess we can both hear the story then," Theo hummed back with the most polite tone he could muster

It _disgusted_ Stiles

"Well then, what do you say Danny boy? Care to start us off?" Jackson asked with a smirk

Danny cleared his throat, and Stiles already knew that he was in for Some Bullshit

"Well, about ten years ago there was a family that lived on the edge of the woods, the Hale family, they were all burned to death in a house fire, well.... all except two,"

"Oh not this story agai-"

"Quiet Stilinski," Jackson snapped

"Danny, continue?"

"Right, anyway, they _say_ that the Hales were _witches_ , who were killed by a witch hunter, and that now their spirits haunt the forest, waiting on their chance for revenge,"

"But that isn't even the best part," Jackson smirked

"Laura Hale, one of the two that escaped the fire? She came back a couple of years ago, they found her body bisected in the woods, legend says that it was done by the same witch hunter that burned her family alive all those years before, and that her brother, Derek, lives in this old run-down cabin in the woods, guarding her body to make sure that the witch hunters can't purify it, so that if she ever finds a host, she can possess their body, and come back to life,"

A breif survey of the car showed Stiles that Isaac was practically in Scott's lap- both of them looking a little worse for wear- Boyd was more or less unaffected, and the Evil Trifecta were all smirking like sadistic maniacs

Great....

"You don't really believe that garbage, do you?" Boyd asked blandly

"Why not? The Hales were freaks of nature, anybody who knew 'em knew that,"

"Yeah, well, you didn't know them Jackson, so you have no room to talk," Stiles snipped quickly

"What does it matter to you Stilinski? It isn't like you knew 'em either,"

"Because I have a _modicum_ of respect for the dead? Wich reminds me, if you want this shit going on my YouTube channel so you get your fifteen seconds of infamy, you're going to have to keep your mouth shut about the Hales, I'm not going on a smear campaign, got it? And if you don't want me filming, I have no reason to be here,"

Jackson snorted, rolling his eyes

"Whatever Stilinski, all I'm saying is that the Hales were complete fucking freaks and I'd _totally_ believe they were witches,"

That was... weird

Usually Jackson would have fought Stiles on that and told him to leave- probably wile also threatening to revoke Scott's chance at membership

But he had never known Jackson to back down like that...

It was highly unnerving

"Or maybe they were Satanists," Theo offered "helpfully"

"Hell they could be backwoods cannibals for all I care, the point is, they were fucked up, and if ghosts are real, there's no doubt in my mind that these people turned into them,"

Stiles rolled his eyes, turning to give Scott an incredulous look

"Really Scott? These are the losers you want to pledge your eternal brotherhood to?"

"Well... not Jackson specifically," Scott said slowly

"But the rest of the frat is pretty cool, and it's important to have a family you can depend on in college, it's a killing feild out there, you know?"

"Yeah, I _do_ know, wich is part of why I decided not to go, and you realize, don't you, that frats and sororities are like.... 70% of that violence and mayhem? So you joining on-"

"Stiles," Scott said slowly, staring at his freind with a tired, but rather ... desperate look on his face

"I know how you feel about this stuff, but can't you just do this for me? For my sake?"

"If it wasn't for your sake, Scott," Stiles noted with a sigh

"I wouldn't be here at all,"

 

~+~

 

"Alright jackasses, here's the plan,"

Stiles couldn't wait for this damn weekend to be over- for several reasons, ofcourse, but no longer being subjected to being called "jackasses" was one of the biggest

"Danny, being the film student, is in charge of the camera," Jackson noted, handing the video camera off to his freind

"Theo is in charge of the food and water, since he's the one who packed it and knows where everything is,"

Again, Jackson handed the bas in question off to his freind

"I know the woods better than anyone here, and that means I'm in charge of the map and compass,"

Ofcourse it did

"Really Jackson? So you mean to tell me that all of the shit we need is going to be divided up and controlled by the three who are hazing us? You realize that that's like giving a serial killer a gun and a key to my house right?"

"Ok Stilinski, you have a point, you're welcome to film anything you want on your phone, and Theo'll give you one of the packs of supplies, fair?"

This was... way too nice

Asshole-ish by anyone else's standards, but for Jackson? It was far nicer than what was normal- wich made it incredibly concerning

"I want the map or the compass too,"

Shrugging, Jackson handed over the compass, smirking at him in a way that, by the untrained eye, may have actually been mistaken for smiling

Stiles snatched it up and shoved it in his pocket, glaring at Jackson the entire time as Theo handed him the backpack of supplies

"Oh that's weird... I don't have any service," Isaac noted with a frown, wich prompted Scott to check his phone as well

"Yeah, me neither..."

"Neither do I," Theo added upon checking his own

"Is any of this really a surprise though? I mean, we _are_ out in the woods," Jackson pointed out

"We're not in the woods _yet_ ," Stiles corrected, noting to himself that- predictably- he too had lost service

"We're still on the road, we should have service out here,"

After all, they had only just parked the car ten minutes ago and hadn't even started walking yet, so they were still considered "in town"

There was just no reason for their cell service to be down

"You know it could be a brown out," Theo noted

"It's pretty hot out here, record breaking even, didn't we have a power outtage last week too, as a matter of fact?"

"Yeah, yeah we did," Scott nodded in confirmation

Because _ofcourse_ Scott did

Stiles wasn't even _remotely_ impressed

"See Stiles? I'm sure whatever this is, it has a rational explanation," Theo smiled cheerfully

"Oh believe me," Stiles grumbled

"I _never_ doubted that,"

 

~+~

Stiles was timing exactly how long it took to get to the campsite

He wasn't taking any chances of getting lost or lured into a trap if he could possibly help it

It took them thirty minutes of hiking before finally getting to a large clearing in the woods, evidently where Jackson was planning, and beginning to set up camp

At first everything seemed relatively normal

In fact, despite spending several hours setting up camp and trying to "make contact" with spirits, nothing even remotely strange or supernatural happened at all

Even when they had gone out deeper into the woods, after the sun set

Still, nothing happened, not even so much as a weird noise or a shadow

They all decided to go to bed at around midnight and leave the equipment they had set up in the woods to film any potential happenings

Stiles usually would have told them that that was a bad idea, and that the prime time for contacting spirits was actually three A.M., but he really didn't want to help these bozos with anything and wanted to spend as little time with them as possible, wich seemed counterproductive to telling them the truth

All in all, Stiles considered it to be a wash out and was more than happy to call it a night relatively early

It just meant getting home sooner and leaving this utter insanity behind- wich he had been wanting to do since the first moment Scott proposed the idea of idiocy to him in the first place

Unfortunately, however, there was something else going on here

Something that wouldn't allow the experience to end so quickly

Sometime after going to bed, they were awoken by a loud noise

At first Stiles couldn't identify what it was, but after he started to wake up and actually begin processing things, he realized that it sounded like a ... cackling....

"Stiles? What's that?" Scott asked quietly, shifting in his sleeping bag to glance over his shoulder at his companion

"I don't know Scotty..."

The cackling was only getting louder and louder, followed rather quickly by a scream- a _man's_ scream at that

"Stiles!?"

"Calm down Scott, this is probably just your frat-losers setting up a prank,"

"I don't know Stiles, that scream sounded real...."

"It wasn't, trust me,"

Evidently, Scott couldn't do that

Before Stiles could protest any further, Scott was already climbing out of his sleeping bag and creeping out of the tent

"Wah- Scott!! Come back!"

Ofcourse, Scott didn't listen to him- he _never_ listened to Stiles- wich meant that Stiles had no choice except to rush out after him

Despite the troubles in their relationship and the occasional feelings of abandonment and being ignored that Stiles experienced, he was still extremely, endlessly loyal to Scott, and he would never let him get hurt if Stiles could possibly help it

This was one of those occasions where he felt significantly sure that he could help it

He ran out after his freind, eyes narrowing as he glared around the circle, his arm wrapping instinctively around his freind- just in case

He only spied four of the other men- Danny, Isaac, Boyd, and Jackson

Theo was nowhere to be seen

"Where's Theo?" Danny asked slowly

"Wasn't he in your tent?" Scott frowned

"Yeah but when we got up, he was gone..."

"Oh for fuck's sake, you three must think we're all _morons_ then, if you really think this shitty Blair Witch copycat plot is going to work on us,"

"What are you talking about Stilinski!? Theo is missing! This is no time for your shitty movie references!"

"Oh you know _EXACTLY_ what I'm talking about Whittemore! Theo isn't _missing_ , he ran off into the woods so you three could start up these stupid scare tactics as a hazing ritual! But it isn't going to work, we're not falling for it!"

"Speak for yourself," Isaac muttered under his breath

"You know Stilinski, this is the exact reason I don't like you, I've been trying ALL DAY to be nice to you and what do I get in return? You accusing me of plotting some stupid plot to scare my pledges!"

"Oh get off it Jackson! You brought them out here to haze them and you know it!"

"And so what would be my excuse for bringing _you_ along then huh?"

"To scare me? Don't act like you haven't had it in for me since middle school! This is just another one of your juvenile stunts to freak me out so you can laugh about it!"

"Guys!!" Danny finally shouted, ending the screaming match between the two of them

"Look, I think we all need to calm down and regroup, maybe Theo just went off to take a piss or something, we shouldn't jump to conclusions- _any_ conclusions,"

"But we heard Theo _scream_ ," Jackson pointed out

"We heard _someone_ scream but we don't know that it was Theo-"

"How does that make things any better!?"

"- and we don't know that he was really in any danger, maybe he just saw a skunk or something,"

"Danny is right, we all need to just calm down and take a minute," Boyd agreed

"But... but what about the cackling?" Scott asked slowly, biting his lip

"What cackling?" Jackson huffed back

"The cackling outside our tent, I heard it!"

"Relax Scott, it was probably these idiots playing it on a phone," Stiles huffed back

"Still with that Stilinski!? When are you going to start taking this seri-"

"Um, guys?"

Pausing in his rant, Jackson glanced over his shoulder at the the sound of Isaac's voice, noticing that the other man was crouched down on the ground beside him

"What, Lahey?"

"There's.... there's blood...."

Now that actually got Stiles' attention

Heart pounding anxiously, he stepped forward, keeping one arm out to keep Scott from following as he went to inspect whatever Isaac was seeing

Whatever it was, it certainly _looked_ like blood....

"I don't know, this might still be paint or something..."

"Oh come on! Does that look like paint to anybody else!?"

"Not to me," Isaac said quickly, backing up several feet until he had bumped into Boyd's chest, pressing himself closer for safety

"I don't know ... it _does_ look a little too thick to be paint...." Boyd confirmed slowly

Before Stiles could protest and insist that they were imagining things, the sound of twigs breaking around them echoed through the forest, earning screams from both Isaac and Scott

Stiles turned towards the source of the noise, but there was nothing there

Then, before he could even begin to ask any questions, there was another scream out in the woods

Though... this one was _female_

"It's the witch!" Isaac shouted

"Or.. or someone else is out here..." Scott said quietly

"Or it's a recording!" Stiles protested again

"Stilinski not everything could have been engineered by us!"

Another snap of twigs, but this time it wasn't sound alone that came from the woods, there was something else too

A shadow...

"Do you believe that maybe, just maybe, Theo is in trouble _now_ you asshole!?"

"We have to look for him, we have to find him!" Scott suddenly insisted

Not that Stiles was surprised, Theo and Scott were quite close- or atleast, they were on Scott's end of things

"Scott-"

"Stiles, not now, we need to find Theo and thne get out of these woods!"

Resolving that he would get nowhere by trying to act on basic common sense, Stiles sighed and quickly strode back over to Scott, immediately looping his arm with his freind's and pulling him close

"Fine, we'll go looking, but you and I are sticking together, understand?"

Scott nodded affirmatively and hurriedly squeezed Stiles' hand, pulling him closer

"Fine, then Boyd and Isaac will go one way and Danny and I will go another," Jackson "suggested"- more like demanded, really

"But... guys how would we meet up afterwards if none of our phones work...?"

"Scott, no offense, but that is the _last_ thing I'm worried about right now, so let's just go,"

Scott seemed hesitant, but with Stiles' insistent tugging, he eventually nodded his agreement to Jackson, and the two hurried off

"Stiles do you even know where we're going?!"

"Yeah, yeah yeah! I have the compass!"

"Seriously dude? You slept with it in your pocket?"

"Yep, there's no way I was about to leave it out of my sight so they could fuck with it,"

Scott rolled his eyes, watching as his freind pulled the compass out of his pocket

Scott's phone was already on, the light shinning in the dark forest, they hadn't taken a break from running just because Stiles was looking at the compass now

Though... maybe they should have...

"What the fuck...?"

"What?"

"What the _FUCK_!?"

"Stiles what's wrong!?"

"There's something wrong with the compass... look at it!!"

Surely enough, when Scott peered over Stiles' shoulder, he could see the compass arrow spinning ... around and around... never pausing, never landing, just constantly spinning and spinning and spinning....

"We... we need the map..."

"What?"

"I'm going to get the map!"

"Scott wait-!"

Scott must have been even more afraid than Stiles first realized, with the way he took off

He hadn't given Stiles a chance to protest, or waited to see if he would come along, he had just sped off back towards the clearing and left Stiles alone

"Fuck... _fuck_!!"

Searching desperately through his pockets, he finally grabbed his phone and tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the damn thing to turn on

His stomach was churning, his heart was pounding, he felt like he was going to lose his mind...

And when he started hearing screaming again... well that certainly didn't help matters

Finally the phone turned on and gave him the opportunity to turn the light on

His hand waved back and forth, searching for anything that may have appeared in front of him and taking a slow, carefull step back, as if that would somehow keep him safe from anything that might jump out in front of him

Unfortunately, if he wanted to avoid running into something, this was exactly the _wrong_ thing to do, as he felt his back collide with something, warm... solid... and _breathing_

Screaming, he turned around, shining his cell phone light at the creature and watching in fright and a bit of confusion as a man- roughly his size, a little bulkier- winced and flinched back, closing his eyes

"Could you shine that someplace else please?"

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU OUT HERE!?"

The man glared at Stiles, clearly irritated, and reached out to gently but firmly guide his hand away

"My name is Derek Hale and I _live_ out here,"

"...Oh,"

 

~+~

 

"So, remind me again, why am I trusting you- a complete stranger living in the woods- versus my best freind and a bunch of assholes who may be atleast vaguely normal human beings?"

"Because you know that those idiots with your freind are just trying to fuck with you and that I'm your best shot at getting out of these woods?"

Fair

"So uh.... you're really Derek Hale huh?"

"Yep,"

"And you really live out here in the woods?"

"Yep,"

Stiles was quiet for a moment as he followed Derek through the woods, he wanted so badly to just ask him if the rumors were true, but he didn't want to be rude...

"So uh... I guess you get alot of idiots like this out here all the time huh? Who like... think the woods are haunted and are trying to pull a Blair Witch and shit like that?"

"Yes, I deal with it several times a month unfortunately,"

"That..... that's alot,"

"Yes,"

Stiles went quiet again for a moment, looking down

"I .... guess that's pretty ... annoying, isn't it?"

"Yes,"

"Especially with there being no actual facts to that story, right?"

"You mean that my family's spirits are haunting the woods? Yes, that's just an urban legend,"

"And the rest?"

Derek went quiet after that, suddenly turning towards a different direction

"We're here,"

When Stiles glanced up, he saw exactly what the frat boys claimed he would see- a creepy old cabin

Great

Stiles swallowed tightly, mentally preparing himself for the fact that he might be walking into a serial killer's home, and took note of the exits

Though, when he stepped in and Derek turned the lights on, he found that it wasn't actually a creepy, decrepit old cabin after all

It was actually kind of... nice

Very warm and inviting, with soft lighting and comfortable looking furniture and even a TV, he could faintly see the inside of the kitchen and there was a staircase off to one side, from where he could hear a quiet wimpering sound

"Shhhh, Mari, it's ok, it's just me!" he called up

Stiles chanced the opportunity to look up at the top of the staircase, snickering a little at the sight of the little black dog pacing back and forth and wimpering from behind a baby gate at the top of the stairs

Cute....

"Wow, nice place,"

"Thank you, I built it myself,"

"Really?" Stiles asked in surprise, following Derek into the kitchen

"Yes, tea?"

"Oh um... sure.... how come you live in the woods in the first place though?"

"I have a stalker, no matter where I go I can't seem to get rid of her so I decided to go off the grid,"

"Oh..."

He had already started feeling bad for his involvement in this bullshit, but now he just felt _horrible_

"I'm sorry to hear that,"

Derek just shrugged, grabbing a couple of bags of tea from the cabinet as well as two mugs

"I'm sorry you were dragged along on this trip of insanity by your freind's fraternity, but you know... we _could_ get them back if you want," Derek offered, pouring some water into a kettle

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm getting sick of these assholes 'investigating' the woods all the time and disturbing my privacy, I say it's time to teach some of them a lesson,"

"Sounds like a plan to me! Just uh... one condition, ok? Let's leave Scott out of it, I think he'll have suffered enough by my vanishing anyhow, but it's not really his fault, he's just a hapless victim,"

"Mm, as you wish," Derek nodded

"I'm really just planning on the three who came traipsing through here setting up their shit last week anyway,"

"Last week?"

"Trail cams, fake blood, speakers, cell phone blockers..."

"Bastards..."

"Exactly, so, want to give them a good scare?"

Stiles smirked, his eyes bright and excited, already filling with adrenaline

"You bet your ass I do!"

 

~+~

 

"I have to hand it to you Theo, this was the best plan you've ever concocted, I don't know how you're gonna top yourself next year,"

"Now why would I need to top myself when that's what you're for?" Theo teased, grinning playfully up at his boyfreind

"Gross, go get a tree you two," Danny huffed with a roll of his eyes

"Oh shut up Mehalani, you're just jealous that your boyfreind was too 'busy' to come,"

"He _was_ too busy, not everyone uses college as an excuse to ride free for a few years and meet boys you know,"

"Nah, only the smart people," Jackson winked

"Mm not to interrupt babe, but where did you last see the idiots? I'm thinking it's about time for the next scare tactic,"

"Too true my dude, too true, last I checked, McCall had joined Boyd and Lahey, screaming about how he lost Stilinski, I was watching them on the trail cams until just a second ago and they hadn't found him yet,"

"Did you see Stilinski yourself?" Theo asked

"Oh... actually, I haven't been looking..." Jackson mused slowly

"Wich is probably a no," Danny pointed out with a smirk

"But that's weird, right?" Jackson noted

"I mean.... we have trail cams set up everywhere, shouldn't we have seen him atleast once by now? But after he ran off from McCall..."

"It's probably nothing, don't worry about it," Danny shrugged back dismissively

Jackson didn't seem too convinced, but before he could say anything about it, the sound of twigs snapping echoed through the woods around them

"Is... that our's...?" Jackson asked slowly

"No, we don't have speakers set up here," Danny frowned back

The snap sounded again- louder this time, and the three exchanged worried glances

"I'm sure it's nothing," Theo dismissed quickly

But the problems didn't stick with snapping twigs for long

Before another word could be said, the wind began to pick up, a low wirling sound echoing through the trees

Then the cameras started malfunctioning

At first it was just snow, but before long, it was flashing other images as well- images of people, many of them, simply standing in front of the cameras and staring

"What the fuck is going on?!"

"I don't know!"

Then, in the howling winds, they began to hear voices

_"Theo.... Jackson...... Danny.... we're coming for you..."_

Thunder clapped over head, and the next thing they knew, all of the lights- from the flashlights to the cameras- went out, leaving them all in darkness

At first, they were quiet, until the lightening flashed, that is, and they saw ... what they could only describe as a demon's face

With glowing red eyes, sharp fangs and pointed ears, growling and snarling at them

The three screamed as the night turned black again, and in the distance, all Stiles could do was laugh

 

~+~

 

"Dude that was AWESOME! How did you do all of that anyway?"

After finding Scott, Isaac, and Boyd, Stiles quickly explained what happened and insisted they take an Uber, having gotten rid of the phone blocker thanks to Derek helping him find it, and had said he would show up in the morning, wanting to spend more time with Derek

"I'm glad you asked," Derek confessed, shutting the door behind him as Stiles plopped down on the couch

"I mentioned before that the rumor about my family haunting the woods was fake, right? That it was just an urban legend?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, that's true, but .... not _everything_ they say about my family is just a legend,"

Stiles narrowed his eyes, staring at Derek in confusion

"What do you mean by that...?"

"My family were witches, Stiles," Derek said simply, moving to sit on the edge of the coffee table in front of the human

"I'm a witch too,"

"Witches....." Stiles noted slowly

"And I don't mean the religious kind,"

With a snap of his fingers, a simple blue flame appeared in Derek's palm, much to Stiles' shock

"But I'm something _more_ , before Laura died, she knew that the hunters were on my tail, so she decided to give me a power boost, Laura used the last of her magic to give me the power of werewolfism, so that I had a better fighting chance against the hunters, they don't know how to deal with hybrids yet, not really, so it's easier for me to avoid being killed by them,"

"So then.... werewolfism.... that's-"

"How I scared the idiots? Yes,"

"I see,"

For a moment, they were silent, until Stiles spoke again

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

After all, he was pretty sure that it wasn't common practice for supernatural folk to just go outting their secrets around to everyone they met

"Because Stiles," Derek said simply, his canines beginning to lengthen, his eyes beginning to glow bright red

"You're my mate, and in just a moment, you're going to be _exactly_ like me,"

According to legend, the Hales were witches who died a firey death

Now their graves are guarded in the woods by the last remaining Hale, Derek, and his husband-to-be, Stiles

And if you go into the woods looking for trouble, they'll make sure you find it


End file.
